True Love Conquers All
by mrcherrybomb
Summary: Another spencer/toby and what went through their heads. 2x17-2x25 :
1. He's Gone

**(: I was sooo happy they got back together, so I decided to try this. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pretty Little Liars, if I did Spencer and Toby would have beautiful babies with six packs .**

Toby POV

Toby strode out of his house and headed for his truck. His one good arm had its fist clenched, and his knuckles were turning white. He opened the squeaky door and slid in. _I can't do this, _he thought over and over. He couldn't break her heart, even though she had broken his. Ha. That was an understatement. She had crushed his into a million tiny pieces that was beyond repair. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night- you could easily see the bags under his eyes- because the only thing on his mind had been her and him. Wren. Ugh. How could she do that to him, did she ever love him? Or was it just some sick joke between her and her friends.

He started the truck and it slowly moved down the street. It was hard, driving with one arm, but he had to do this. If he didn't he would have to stay in the same town as her, be near her. When he reached her house his stomach churned. Their great memories together flooded through him and he slammed his fist on the wheel, pushing them out of his mind. He slowly drove into her backyard where had parked him truck before her father had fired him. He reached for his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. _Spencer, _was scrawled on the front. He felt tears threatening to fall but he swallowed and kept his head high. He placed it on the dashboard and turned the keys, but left them in. He quickly got out of the truck as easily as he could and started for the road. He heard a door slam and panicked. They could easily see him. He dove behind a large plant and peeked through the leafs.

Emily, Aria and Spencer walked out of Spencer's house. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from calling out for her, or even worse, yelling at her. She was walking in sort of a haze, as if she had just woken up from a long sleep. He hoped they wouldn't notice him, or he would have to look into her eyes. That would definitley not help his case. Emily, who had told him the awful news, grabbed the note from his truck. He held his breath as she handed to a very scared looking Spencer. He watched her face fall and her eyes water as she read what he wrote.

She dropped the note and covered her face with her hands. Aria wrapped her arms around her and Emily followed. He couldn't take it. He shouldn't have done that. He turned away and felt a single tear roll down his cheek.

Spencer POV

Emily handed her the note. She was shaking, her fingers wobbling and her teeth chattering. What had Toby done? Had he hurt himself? Was he alright? A million questions swarmed in her head like bees while she grabbed the note. She quickly unfolded it and started to read.

_I have to leave. What you did, its possibly the worst thing you could have done to me. I don't know when I will return. I left my truck, it no longer means anything. I want to say sorry Spencer, but I can't._

_-Toby_

The first words, reading them made her heart drop. After finishing, she dropped the note and hot tears fell from her eyes. She swallowed a sob but it came out anyway as she covered her tear streaked face with her shaking hands. She felt Aria hugging her, and then Emily. But they weren't the arms she wanted. The ones she needed.

After a few minutes they let go of her and she wiped her face clean. They looked at her with concern and Emily picked up the note. Spencer saw sadness in her eyes, and even a bit of anger.

"It seems a little harsh, don't you think?" She asked handing Aria the note. Spencer shrugged, unable to speak or she might start crying again.

"Spence, you did what you had to do." Aria said soothingly, rubbing Spencer's arm. Spencer nodded and turned back to her house. The girls left after a few more hugs and promises to call her later. Spencer needed to be alone.

She went up to her room in kind of walk that felt like everything was moving in slow motion. She instantly fell onto her bed and let more tears fall.

**It's short I know. If you like pleeease review and I will add more later.**


	2. Thinking of a certain someone

**I apologize ahead of time, but there is some Wrencer and Jenna in this. Gross, I know I just had to keep to the story. Also I still don't know what Toby was doing when he left so I came up with this...**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pretty Little Liars (sadly). **

Toby POV

Now that his arm was free of its cast, Toby could ride his motorcycle. He had recently fixed it up, but the accident had prevented him from riding it. Now the only thing stopping him was that it was back in Rosewood, somewhere he obviously couldn't return to. A certain someone was back there, someone he couldn't see. She came into his dreams, bounced in all of his thoughts. She was everywhere. He wanted so badly to hate her, for the strong love to dissapear. But he couldn't. He had undefying love for Spencer Hastings. And true love never dies.

He had been spending his time away from Rosewood staying in crappy motels, but it was lonely. Though recently he had begun thinking about _why _Spencer had cheated. Was it something he had done? Or had she been in love with Wren and was trying to get over him with Toby. The thought pierced his heart. But it still didn't make sense. She had been telling him she was going to let him know what was going on in her life, why she had been shutting him out. She had even kissed him after they broke up, but of course that didn't last long.

And what about Ian, and the "We See All" club. She had been obsessed with something, was it them? He remembered how her and her friends had wanted him in jail because they assumed he had killed Alison. Nothing was making any sense. Now he felt like he was the obsessed one. He needed to talk to someone, he needed answers.

Or was someone hurting Spencer? The thought made him cringe.

He began to think of anyone in Spencers life that may want to hurt her. Ian, but he was dead. Jenna and Garrett? Maybe, but they were broken up. The whole Jason problem seemed to have ended, so he didn't seem like it. He felt like the answer was right in front of him, but he couldn't think of anything. Maybe she had cheated on him, maybe he meant nothing to her.

That wasn't it though, he could tell. She had seemed so upset when he had left her the note saying he was gone. These thoughts were driving him crazy.

For the next few days he buised himself with daily tasks, made a couple bucks and tried not to think of Spencer, which was extremely hard. One afternoon while he was sitting around in a motel he heard a light tapping at the door. He swung open the squeaky door to find no other than his stepsister standing there.

"Toby?" She asked, in her sinister voice. He felt like slamming the door in her face.

"How did you find me?" He asked harshly. She laughed under her breath before using her cane to push past him.

"You didn't answer my question." He said closing the door.

"I didn't feel I had to." She replied with a fake smile. "What are you doing exactly, taking a little break?"

"None of your buisness, now could you please leave?"

"Toby."

"Jenna." He could see her eyebrows scrunching and he crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Let me guess, Spencer problems? Or have you met another girl to put you through hell?" Her voice was starting to get louder.

"Look. This has nothing to do with Spencer-" His voice cracked. He hadn't said her name out loud in what felt like forever. Jenna nodded, understanding that it was all about her. He took a deep breath and rubbed his hands through his hair.

"I can't do this right now-"

"Toby!" She yelled interupting him. "I warned you, stay away from them."

"Why? What is so bad about them?"

"Don't act like you don't know. They tried to put you in jail."

"Thats over Jenna."

"Okay well they still hurt you. And they have hurt many others." She snarled.

"Who?" He challenged.

"Me." Toby should have seen that coming. "And you know how Alison treated everyone. They are just her followers." She slammed her cane on the ground and began to leave his room. He felt like Jenna could know something, was this just a visit?

"Wait. There's something you know. Isn't there?" She turned and faced him.

"I know plenty of things about those girls."

Spencer POV

Spencer felt herself waking up, but slowly. Her head was pounding and her mouth had a bizarre taste to it. She was lying on a couch, with a nice cushion but it was unfamiliar. When she pryed her eyes open she realized she was definatley not at home. She put hand to her forehead and attempted to sit up. She turned her head to see Wren walking into the room. Ah, that's where she was.

"Going to work?" She asked after clearing her throat.

"Nope." He replied sitting next to her. "Just finished my rounds." Spencers head snapped towards him.

"What? Wait, what time is it?" She reached for her phone.

"10:30."

"Ugh, i'm late for school." _Just get out of here_, she thinks. "I'm sorry, about anything that I said last night."

"No it's okay, you just drooled on my favourite pillow." Wren replied with a slight grin. _He really is a good guy, he's just not...No, don't think about him. _

"You are welcome to stay on my couch anytime."

"I may actually take you up on that." _It's true, living at home it tough. _Before she could do anything, he was leaning towards her. His lips collided with her hers and his hand found its way to the base of her neck. Spencer kissed him back, but it didn't feel right. His lips were to rough, and he tasted slightly like mint toothpaste. _He, surely didn't taste like that. No! Don't think about him.._ She put her hand onto Wren's chest and gasped for air, her lips leaving his.

"I'll call you." She whispered before running out. As soon as she got out of his apartment she sunk slowly to the ground and felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She shouldn't be doing this, a Hastings should never show emotion. But she couldn't help it. The very thought of Toby Cavanaugh would send her crazy. She missed him so much it hurt. But now he was safe. He also hated her, but he was safe.

After a few minutes she stood up and wiped her cheeks. She probably looked like she had gone to hell and back, and she was late for school. _What a mess._ The rest of the day was hard to get through, especially because of her pounding headaches and of course she couldn't stop thinking about a certain someone.

When she finally got home she dropped her bags on her bed and went straight to her dresser. She dug around before she found it. The white undershirt, with the light brown stain on the shoulder. She checked to make sure her door was closed before she leaned in and took a huge sniff of it. It smelled like... him.

**Ooooo. Just writing this brings back the feelings of when Toby had left :( Please review if you like it :D **


End file.
